This lonely boy
by PetitVoyage
Summary: Ivan n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et Alfred avait fini par aller le voir. Car laisser quelqu'un qui en a besoin seul, ce n'était pas héroïque. Histoire des prémices d'une amitié d'enfance. [UA école primaire]


Hey everyone, aujourd'hui voici un petit OS centré sur Ivan et Alfred, dans un UA où ils sont à l'école primaire. J'espère que vous aimerez et bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Hetalia m'appartient, je l'ai acheté à trois dollars. Ceci est faux malheureusement.  
Rating: K, j'crois bien!  
Personnages présents: Ivan (Russie), Alfred (Etats-Unis), Arthur (Angleterre), Francis (France), Katyusha (Ukraine), Natalya (Biélorussie)

* * *

Il était encore là. Seul, adossé contre le mur aux peintures délavées mais autrefois jolies de la cour de récréation, sous le préau. La moue triste et les vêtements ternes de l'enfant contrastaient avec les tons joyeux de l'endroit qui était l'école d'Alfred. Lui, il avait des copains. Lui, il était sans cesse le centre de l'attention. Mais souvent, très souvent même, il voyait ce garçon dont personne ne prononçait le nom esseulé.

Plusieurs fois, tel le héros qu'il était, Alfred avait voulu jouer avec lui. Cependant ses amis avaient refusé catégoriquement : il était flippant, faisait peur, effrayait, après tout, à rester toujours tout seul avec son air calme dans toutes les situations et avec ses traits différents de ceux des autres enfants.

Mais le petit Américain était connu pour sa grande curiosité. Il voulait aller le voir, et cette fois, avec ou sans copains, il irait. Alors discrètement, enfin, le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait, il s'approcha de lui pour le voir de plus près. Dans la cour, presque personne n'osait faire ça. Il faisait peur après tout, scandaient les gamins, il était moche. Moche. Alfred, en le voyant d'aussi près, et en ayant enfin pu s'attarder sur ses traits, ne le trouvait pas moche. Il avait même l'air gentil.  
Ce fut alors que le petit garçon assis au sol leva les yeux vers Alfred. Que faisait-il là, à venir le voir ? Après tout, les rares fois où on l'approchait, c'était pour se moquer de lui, ou l'embêter en lui volant son écharpe. Alors, apeuré, il demanda d'une petite voix :

 **-Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 ****Alfred, jusqu'alors plongé dans le regard améthyste de son camarade, sursauta, avant de se mettre à bégayer.

 **-E-Euh…** Jamais pourtant il ne perdait son sang-froid quand il s'agissait de parler à quelqu'un. Mais là, la peur sur le visage de l'autre garçon l'avait perturbé.

 **-Si c'est pour m'embêter, laisse-moi tranquille !** Gémit ce dernier en repliant un peu plus ses genoux contre lui, telle une protection.

Le jeune blond aux yeux bleu ciel tendit alors la main à l'enfant et se mit à rire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère :

 **-Mais non ! Je suis un héros je veux pas t'embêter !  
**

Cependant à son rire, les yeux du gamin esseulé s'embuèrent.

 **-Laisse-moi !** Fit-il d'une voix tremblante. **Arrête de te moquer** !

Alfred cessa alors immédiatement de rigoler, commençant à ressentir de la culpabilité. Il avait juste voulu le rassurer…

 **-N-Non ! J-Je… Je me moque pas ! Hey, pleure pas ! Euh… Comment tu t'appelles ?** Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Il releva alors la tête, tout en reniflant.

 **-Ivan** , murmura-t-il. Ivan, c'était joli, ça. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était intrigué : pourquoi Alfred, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, venait lui parler à lui, l'intouchable* de la cour de récréation ? Avec de bonnes intentions, en plus ! Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire, mais cela lui semblait hors du commun, étrange. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour demander, Alfred reprit :

 **-Hé, ça te dit de venir chez moi pour jouer ce soir, après l'école ? Tu vas voir, c'est trop bien, même que j'ai un daddy qui fait des gâteaux noirs et un daddy qui fait des petits hamburgers sucrés ! Alors ?** Il avait parlé quasiment sans respirer, et regardait Ivan le regard pétillant d'espoir et d'excitation à l'idée de s'amuser avec un nouvel ami.

Ivan hésita. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Sa grande sœur, qui s'occupait de Natalya et lui, ne serait pas rentrée, après tout. Et puis, pour une fois qu'on était gentil avec lui, il n'allait pas refuser, si ? Il hocha alors doucement la tête.

 **-Da… euh, oui ! Avec plaisir !** Répondit-il les yeux pleins de joie et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Super ! See you !** Fit Alfred en courant alors au loin, le même sourire sur le visage, alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans l'établissement.

Après le cours de français, où ils avaient fait une dictée assez laborieuse, surtout pour Alfred, ce dernier courut vers le portail, pressé de voir Ivan. Qu'ils allaient s'amuser ! Mais après avoir regardé partout, il remarqua…. Son absence. Alfred commençait déjà à s'inquiéter, avait-il oublié, ou changé d'avis ? Mais le jeune russe le rejoint en marchant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait avec son gros sac à dos, il avait simplement mis plus de temps à faire la dictée, n'étant pas habitué à l'alphabet latin. Alfred s'exclama alors joyeusement :

 **-On y va ?**

 ****Ivan hocha doucement la tête, avec le même sourire sur le visage qu'une heure avant. Se concentrer après cette nouvelle rencontre avait été difficile.

Après déjà cinq minutes de marche, alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà bien éloignés de l'école, Alfred entraîna son nouvel ami dans une confiserie qui était sur leur route. La boutique, d'apparence minuscule, renfermait en fait une grande salle aux couleurs chatoyantes proposant des bonbons de sortes et de goûts divers et variés. Les yeux d'Ivan brillèrent d'envie, et l'Américain lui, s'était déjà éloigné pour choisir ses gourmandises.

 **-Tu veux lesquels ?** Demanda la tête blonde au plus grand.

 **-Euh… Aucun, j'ai pas d'argent…** Fit ce dernier une petite moue sur le visage, tout en regardant de jolis bonbons en forme de tournesols.

Contrarié, Alfred fronça les sourcils, le héros allait les lui payer, c'était pourtant évident ! Moins crédible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, cela fit rire Ivan :

 **-Hé, c'est pas grave, une prochaine fois…  
**

Mais non, Alfred était déterminé, et remarquant qu'Ivan louchait presque sur les confiseries en forme de fleur du Soleil, il en prit une pleine poignée.

 **-J'te les donne, drufu !** Ivan allait protester mais la petite teigne qui lui faisait face poursuivit, **Chut euh ! Je suis un héros, et ça c'est un cadeau !  
**

Comprenant qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un de têtu, Ivan le laissa faire, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il était vraiment gentil, en fait, Alfred, bien qu'auparavant il le pensait comme tous les autres qui l'évitaient.

En sortant du magasin, ayant chacun dans les mains un gros sac en papier rempli de bonbons, ils reprirent leur marche. Ivan semblait gêné, et n'osait pas manger. Alfred le vit bien, et lui lança un petit sourire histoire de le mettre en confiance. Le Russe prit alors un des bonbons tournesols gélatineux qui était recouvert d'autres bonbons, et le mit dans sa bouche. Peu après, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien mangé de meilleur.  
 **-Alors ?** Fit le petit Américain, fier de lui-même.

 **-C'est très bon, merci beaucoup Alfred !** Répondit Ivan avec un sourire.

 **-Dis, t'aimes les tournesols non ? C'est les premiers bonbons que t'as voulus !**

 **-Je… les seuls, à la base… mais oui** , fit Ivan en rougissant légèrement, gêné qu'on lise si bien en lui. **C'est ma fleur préférée** , poursuivit-il, **ça me rappelle le Soleil, j'adore le Soleil, donc j'adore en voir !**

 **-Really ?** Un grand sourire fendit le visage d'Alfred. **Moi aussi ! Hé, avant de rentrer, on peut passer par le champ de tournesols pas loin de chez moi, si tu veux !**  
 _  
_Les yeux du jeune Russe de mirent à pétiller de nouveau, et il demanda alors :

 **-Tu… Tu habites vraiment à côté d'un champ de tournesols ? O-Ouah… La chance !**

 **-Oui ! On y passera, c'est à euh…. Pas loin d'ici et pas loin de chez moi. En fait, on est à peu près à moyen loin de chez moi, là !** Fit Alfred fièrement, avec la même tête qu'un élève qui résout un problème en mathématiques particulièrement difficile. Et en plus, il se trouvait logique. Ivan ne comprit pas.

 **-Hein ?**

 **-On arrive bientôt ! Allez suis-moi !**

A ces mots, Alfred attrapa de sa petite main légèrement potelée celle d'Ivan. Ce dernier rougit légèrement, peu habitué au contact humain. Tout le monde l'évitait, après tout. C'est ainsi qu'ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans la ville qui, au fur et à mesure, perdait de ses bâtiments, de son gris et de ses routes, afin de laisser place à des maisons plus dispersées, avec au moins des jardins. Ils étaient arrivés en banlieue de la ville, et après avoir encore parcouru quelques pâtés de maisons, Alfred se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une forêt. Mais en banlieue, forêt n'est longue que de quelques dizaines de mètres, et ainsi ils débouchèrent sur… Une vision paradisiaque. Devant eux s'étalaient au moins des kilomètres de champs de tournesols ! Bon, peut-être l'âme d'enfant d'Ivan exagérait un peu, mais il y en avait vraiment beaucoup. Ce dernier regarda alors Alfred l'air émerveillé, ils s'échangèrent un coup d'œil complice et, d'un même mouvement, se mirent à courir vers les fleurs qui étaient noyées sous l'abondant Soleil d'après-midi qui éclairait la ville.

Après leur course effrénée et après avoir chacun repris leur souffle, Ivan tendit la main vers l'une des fleurs afin de la ramener vers son visage. Les pétales d'un jaune poussin éclatant combinées au brun plus terne mais tout de même chatoyant du centre lui paraissaient magnifiques. Alfred fit de même, et préféra sentir la fleur. Ça sentait plutôt bon.

 **-Dis, tu savais que les graines de tournesols se mangeaient ?** Fit Alfred qui, par un élan d'héroïsme, voulait montrer à quel point il était intelligent.

 **-Oui !** Loupé, tout le monde le savait. **J'en mange souvent avec mes grandes sœurs.**

L'air déçu, Alfred renchérit :  
 **-Ouais, mais tu sais que tu peux les manger à même la fleur ? Ça s'appelle le euh… Le beau, je crois.**

 **-C'est pas le bio ?** Fit Ivan avec un sourire amusé.

 **-J'sais plus, j'ai oublié ce que daddy m'avait dit… Bref, regarde-moi !** Et sans lui laisser le temps de poser plus de questions, l'Américain plongea sa main dans le cœur de la fleur et mangea la poignée qu'il avait arrachée. Poignée qu'évidemment, il recracha.

 **-B… Beurk !** Cria-t-il en essayant de se débarrasser des bouts de fleur qui restaient collés sur sa langue. Les larmes aux yeux, il scanda:

 **-C-C'est pas bon ! En plus ça pique !**

Ivan se retenait de rire. Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec son nouvel ami après tout. Mais il devait bien lui expliquer que….  
 **-Euh… Ça ne se mange pas comme ça, je pense… Elles sont sucrées ou salées avant, tu sais ? Je t'en ramènerai si tu veux !**

Alfred, une petite moue sur sa bouille d'enfant, hocha la tête.  
 **-Mh, moui. J'espère que ça a pas ce goût là… !**

 **-Sûrement pas ! Enfin, je ne sais pas moi, je ne goûterai pas… !** Pouffa Ivan, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pour répliquer, Alfred lui tira puérilement la langue.

 **-On rentre, daddy va s'inquiéter… Il croit que je suis un enfant, alors que je suis grand !** Finit par déclarer Alfred, ayant retrouvé son habituel sourire maintenant qu'il était débarrassé des 'graines'. Il lui reprit alors la main, et tous deux se remirent à marcher, longeant le champ pour très vite arriver à un quartier résidentiel aux maisons surdimensionnées, à l'américaine. Avec les petites boîtes aux lettres comme dans les films. Ivan fut émerveillé en voyant cela, lui qui vivait dans un petit appartement du centre-ville.

Après être passé devant deux ou trois maisons de ce style, Alfred courut vers la porte de l'une des maisons en entraînant Ivan, et se mit à hurler.  
 **-Daddy ! Je suis rentré ! J'ai invité un ami !**

Le dit Daddy se présenta bien vite à la porte, inquiet pour son fils car ils avaient mis un peu de temps. Il était habillé de façon assez… vieillotte, lui donnant un style d'il y avait quelques années déjà, dont les cheveux décoiffés contrastaient fortement. Mais le plus gros contraste étaient ses sourcils d'un noir de jais. Pourquoi un homme blond avec des sourcils noirs ? Par politesse, Ivan ne demanda pas, et se fit silencieux.

 **-Tu rentres tard !** Reprit l'homme. Après avoir fait la morale à son fils durant deux minutes après quoi il le trouva trop mignon pour le réprimander encore, il se tourna vers Ivan avec un sourire se voulant gentil mais qui semblait gêné. Par manque d'habitude sans doute.

 **-Bonjour, je suis Arthur, le père d'Alfred. Tu es le bienvenu ici !**

 **-Euh… Bonjour monsieur, moi je m'appelle Ivan.** Fit-il d'une petite voix. Directement après, et en l'empêchant de poursuivre, Alfred attrapa son ami par le bras pour l'emmener à la cuisine.

 **-Le goûter, le goûter !** Criait-il tout en attrapant une assiette de gâteaux carbonisés faits par son père plus tôt. **Ça s'appelle des scones, c'est très bon, goûte !**

Ivan n'avait pas l'air confiant. Mais pour faire plaisir, il croqua dans l'un des gâteaux. S'ensuivit un profond dégoût de la part de l'invité qui se força à avaler avant de déclarer qu'il n'avait plus faim. Face à la moue déçue d'Alfred ET d'Arthur, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

 **-M-Mais c'était délicieux, vous inquiétez pas hein !**

 **-On a des… macarons qu'a fait mon mari, si tu préfères.** Déclara Arthur, quand même conscient que sa nourriture ne plaisait qu'à lui-même et à Alfred, et encore, il fallait que ce soit très sucré ou plein de viande pour que ça plaise à son fils.

 **-J-je… je veux bien.** Fit Ivan après avoir hésité, les joues rouges, ne voulant pas vexer. Le britannique les lui donna alors, et l'enfant mangea cette fois avec un plaisir mal dissimulé. Ces macarons étaient sans aucun doute les meilleurs qu'il n'ait jamais mangés. Alfred lui demanda alors, grand sourire aux lèvres :

 **-Ils sont bons, les hamburgers sucrés de Papa Fwancis, hein ?**

 **-Euh, da… ! Oui, très bons ! Mais… Pourquoi t'appelles ça des hamburgers ?** Ivan avait froncé les sourcils, pour lui, ce gâteau n'avait rien à voir avec le plat le plus populaire du pays.

Se voulant professionnel, le jeune Alfred soupira, et prit une des pâtisseries pour la lui montrer.  
 **-Regarde. Là, la partie gâteau, c'est le pain, et la partie crème c'est le dedans du hamburger ! Et vu qu'ils sont plus petits qu'un vrai hamburger, ça donne des petits hamburgers sucrés ! Understand ?** Ivan regarda Alfred mi-étonné, mi-amusé. Il n'y aurait pas pensé.

 **-Waw… Ah, oui.**

 **-Tu as beaucoup d'imagination, Alfred, c'est bien. Vous allez jouer, les enfants ?** Fit Arthur en coupant court à leur conversation, afin que les deux garçons n'accordent pas trop d'importance à la cuisine de ce stupide français qui lui servait de petit-ami.

 **-Ouais ! Tu vas voir, j'ai plein de jeux trop biens !** S'exclama Alfred en regardant son ami d'un air surexcité. Il lui fit alors signe de le suivre et courut vers les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Ivan lui, les monta plus doucement, normalement quoi. Décidément, cet Alfred ne savait se déplacer autrement qu'en courant, pensa-t-il amusé, avant que le concerné ne lui crie de se dépêcher. Une fois arrivé en haut, il vit un Alfred trépignant d'impatience, devant une porte immaculée.

 **-C'est ma chambre ! You ready ? One, two… three !** Cria-t-il en ouvrant en grand la porte, dévoilant une chambre aux murs bleus tapissés de divers posters de super héros, et aux rideaux et draps colorés du drapeau américain. Sur son bureau, trônaient une Nintendo DS, et il y avait également dans un coin de la pièce… Une télévision, chose qu'Ivan n'avait même pas chez lui, autour de laquelle se situaient plusieurs consoles de jeux ainsi qu'un espèce de gros pouf pour jouer avec plus de confort. Et évidemment, étaient jetés en bas du bureau plusieurs cahiers d'école, peu mis à l'évidence : le travail et Alfred, ce n'était pas vraiment une histoire d'amour. Mais Ivan regardait la pièce émerveillé, il y avait là tout ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir, mais que sa sœur ne pouvait leur acheter.

 **-Tu veux jouer à quoi ?** Demanda Alfred, inconscient des difficultés de vie de son ami. **Moi j'aimerais jouer à Minecraft**. Fit il en se dirigeant vers le gros coussin devant la télé.

 **-Minecraft ? C'est quoi ?** Questionna Ivan qui n'en avait que vaguement entendu parler.

 **-Un jeu tout carré, avec des zombies et des diamants, c'est cool ! Alors ?**  
 **-Je veux bien essayer.** Répondit le jeune russe avec un sourire.

Le petit américain alla donc allumer sa PlayStation, et mit le CD du jeu dans la console. Puis il alla donner une manette à son copain tout en s'en prenant une. Une fois le jeu lancé, Alfred ne prit que peu de temps à apprendre à Ivan les contrôles, ce dernier apprenant très vite. Ils se lancèrent alors dans une partie effrénée, tuant beaucoup de monstres et amassant beaucoup de diamants : tout ce dont Alfred rêvait dans la vraie vie, en fait. Après quelques heures de jeu, des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la tête d'Arthur.

 **-Daddy ? C'est l'heure de manger ?** Demanda le gourmand américain les yeux plein d'entrain.

 **-Hum, oui… Ivan, il est vingt heures, tu veux rester dîner ?**  
Le mentionné pâlit alors, et mit une de ses petites mains devant sa bouche.  
 **-Mince je… ma grande sœur Katyusha doit être rentrée, elle doit s'inquiéter ! Et en plus, il fait noir…**

 **-Si tu veux, tu peux manger ici, et je te ramène en voiture ensuite !** Proposa Arthur avec un sourire attendri.

 **-Mais je ne veux pas déranger…** Murmura le concerné assez gêné.

 **-Mais tu déranges pas ! Et puis, moi j'ai envie de voir ta maison aussi !** Fit Alfred en lui prenant la main comme pour le rassurer. **Hein daddy ?**  
 **-Non, tu ne déranges pas. Et je rassurerai ta sœur, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, venez, les enfants.**

Tous trois descendirent les marches, Alfred courant encore, et se mirent à table. Il émanait de la cuisine une bonne odeur, mais Ivan avait peur que le goût soit le même que celui des scones. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors en laissant entrer un homme assez grand, à la chevelure blonde et soyeuse lui arrivant aux épaules.

 **-Bonsoir~**

 **-Papa ! J'te présente Ivan, c'est un copain à moi !** Fit Alfred en sautant de sa chaise pour aller faire un câlin à son père.

 **-Enchanté !** Fit Francis, déposant l'appétissant plat qu'il tenait sur la table.

 **-On mange quoi ?** Demanda le petit blond, ne voyant pas le repas à cause de sa petite taille.

 **-De la blanquette, mon chéri. C'est ce que tu as aimé l'autre fois, tu te souviens ?**

 **-Oh oui ! C'est yummy ! Tu vas voir Ivan !** Ce dernier leur sourit doucement, et s'adressa au français:

 **-Ca sent très bon, merci beaucoup… !**

 **-Mais de rien~** Fit il en les servant, alors qu'Arthur gonflait les joues de son côté. Pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de cuisiner, lui ?

Après le dîner, qu'Ivan et Alfred trouvèrent excellents, Arthur alla chercher les affaires de l'invité de son fils, et les lui donna.  
 **-On y va ?**

 **-Oui ! J'habite euh.. 6, rue des Hortensias, dans le centre de la ville.**

 **-Oh, je vois où c'est.** Fit l'anglais en se dirigeant vers la voiture, suivi des deux enfants qui allèrent s'installer à l'arrière.

Le trajet fut court, à peine cinq minutes, et toute végétation avait disparu : ils se trouvaient à présent dans le cœur de la ville, où tout était entouré d'immeubles d'apparence plus ou moins moderne. Là, c'était plutôt moins.

 **-C'est bien là ?**

 **-Oui ! Merci beaucoup, monsieur !** Remercia Ivan en sortant du véhicule, accompagné par Alfred.

 **-Mais de rien !** Fit Arthur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ivan les guida vers son appartement, montant plusieurs escaliers, puis sonna pour pouvoir entrer. Une jeune femme qui avait l'air éreinté, cachant une petite fille au regard effrayant, les accueillit.

 **-Mon Dieu, Ivan je me suis inquiétée, il est tard tu sais ?**

 **-T'es en retard, grand frère, tu me manquais !** Fit la petite derrière la jambe de sa grande sœur. Fusillant Alfred du regard.  
 **-Pardon je… j'étais chez Alfred, c'est un… nouvel ami.**

L'aînée sembla soudain se calmer et eut un doux sourire. Son petit frère s'était enfin fait un copain ? Elle en était heureuse, elle savait bien qu'habituellement, les gamins se moquaient de lui et le laissaient seul.

 **-Je l'ai ramené. Fit Arthur avec un sourire également. Il peut revenir quand il veut, ça ne me dérange pas.**

 **-Oh yes ! Il peut venir demain ?**

 **-Oh, euh… Oui, bien sûr !**

Katyusha ne voulait pas priver son frère d'une nouvelle amitié, et ainsi il fut convenu qu'il irait chez Alfred assez souvent dans la semaine, ou que ce dernier viendrait le voir. Les deux enfants se dirent au revoir chaleureusement, avec des câlins, même si chacun d'eux savaient qu'ils se verraient le lendemain. Proches, ils l'étaient devenus en un rien de temps, alors même qu'aucun élément ne semblait pouvoir rapprocher deux enfants d'un monde si différent. 

* * *

***Intouchable:** c'est par rapport au système de castes en Inde, les plus pauvre sont appelés les intouchables et personne ne leur parle, etc. C'était pour la métaphore mais ça montre bien à quel point ces personnes doivent être esseulées.

Et voilà~ J'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui n'hésitez pas à laisser le review et si non également, voir en quoi je pourrais m'améliorer!  
Bisous!


End file.
